Un nuevo comienzo
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Dinamarca se cansa de que los demás nórdicos le desprecien, por lo que con ayuda de su madre,Escandinavia, vuelve a ser un niño pequeño¿Como reaccionaran los demás nórdicos ante esto? Entrad y lo descubriréis


** Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, solo es mio este fanfic **

* * *

** Prologo**

La mañana en la casa de los nórdicos transcurría apaciblemente, se notaba una tranquilidad anormal debido a que el mayor de los nórdicos aún no se había levantado, esos extraños y breves momentos eran aprovechados por sus cuatro hermanos para hablar temas banales, sin importancia, pero esa mañana el tema de conversación acabó desembocando en Dinamarca.

-Ojala esta tranquilidad no se acabara- dijo con rostro inexpresivo habitual Noruega.

-L a verdad es que es agradable- coincidió con él Finlandia.

-Me preguntó cuánto tardará Den en venir y arruinarla- se preguntó Islandia.

-No tardará- se lamentó Lukas- Dentro de poco se levantará el imbécil de Anko y empezará a dar voces como de costumbre.

-No hables así de él- le reprendió Tino- Sé que a veces es un poco ruidoso, pero no es culpa suya.

-L´kas t´ene r´zón- dio su opinión Suecia.

Lo que las cuatro naciones nórdicas ignoraban era que el propio Dinamarca se encontraba apoyado en la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde ellos estaban hablando. Lo había escuchado todo y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a llorar, se despegó con suavidad de la pared y caminando lentamente emprendió el camino para salir de la casa mientras se prometía a sí mismo no regresar nunca más con ellos, pensando que no tenía ningún sentido vivir bajo el mismo techo con unas personas que te odian , cuando llegó a la entrada, dejó un papel en la mesa que había en esa habitación y se marchó sin hacer ruido, necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y también necesitaba un nuevo hogar para vivir, quizás Prusia le dejara vivir unos días con ellos mientras buscaba una casa.

Vagó sin rumbo fijo durante un rato, dejando que sus pasos le llevarán a cualquier lugar, no le importaba realmente el lugar mientras fuera lo más alejado posible de la casa.

**Noruega POV**

Cuando terminé de hablar con mis hermanos me percaté de que Anko aún no se había levantado, sabía que era vago, pero levantarse tan tarde ya me parecía excesivo, así que me levanté y me dirigí a su habitación, la puerta se encontraba cerrada por lo que llamé con los nudillos hasta que me harté, invoqué a mi troll mientras abría la puerta, tenía la intención de lanzárselo a Den ni bien entrara en la habitación, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía, parpadeé sorprendido mientras pensaba que a lo mejor se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, pero había algo que no encajaba, era el hecho de que en lugar de seguir su _mala_ costumbre de gritar y correr a abrazarme nos hubiera ignorado, no era lo normal en él.

Miré en la cocina y el resultado fue el mismo que en la habitación, nada, no había ni rastro de mi molesto danés y esto, aunque me costara reconocerlo, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Iba a ir al salón con los demás cuando un papel en la mesa de la entrada llamó mi atención, yo juraría que no había ningún papel cuando yo me levanté, picado por la curiosidad y por un mal presentimiento lo cogí y reconocí en él la letra de Anko.

_Carta de Dinamarca para el resto de los nórdicos:_

_No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación anterior, es probable que todo lo que hayáis dicho sea cierto, pero la próxima vez que critiquéis a alguien por la espalda aseguraos que no estáis solos. Sé que pensáis que yo solo soy un pobre imbécil ruidoso sin sentimientos, pues veréis, estáis muy equivocados, tengo sentimientos, sentimientos que todos vosotros habéis pisoteado una y otra vez, no dejándome más opción que la de esconder mi tristeza y mis ganas de llorar bajo una sonrisa falsa, simulando una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir, os lo digo porque me imagino que ninguno de vosotros se ha dado cuenta de que jamás me habéis visto sonreír con sinceridad, lo único que os mostraba era una máscara._

_Cuando leáis esta nota es muy probable que yo ya me haya ido,no pienso regresar a un lugar donde no puedo mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, buscaré un lugar en el que pueda ser yo mismo, sin temor a ser rechazado, por eso os pido encarecidamente que no me busquéis, no quiero saber nada más de vosotros._

_Se despide_

_El Rey de la Europa Nórdica, Dinamarca._

Me quedé paralizado, mientras sentía que mi mundo se empezaba a detener, esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla, logré reunir fuerzas y entré corriendo en el salón para entregarle la nota a los demás, que al leerla vi como el color se iba gradualmente de su piel y me miraron con una cara de arrepentimiento y miedo por la seguridad del mayor.

No intercambié palabras con ninguno mientras volvía a emprender una carrera hacia la entrada, no me importó si ellos me seguían o no, ahora lo fundamental era encontrar a Den antes de que hiciera alguna locura y, debo admitirlo, le debíamos una disculpa.**  
**

* * *

**Sé que es un poco corto, pero es solo una pequeña introducción, poco a poc se irán haciendo más largos, espero que os haya gustado**


End file.
